


Grocery Shopping

by Umikarakey



Series: Amamiibo Oneshots [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amiibo, Grocery Shopping, Keebo likes praises, M/M, amamiibo, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umikarakey/pseuds/Umikarakey
Summary: Keebo goes grocery shopping for the first time and has an enjoyable experience.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Series: Amamiibo Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Very self indulgent but I hope you like it lol.

“Keebo, I'm going grocery shopping. Do you wanna come with me?”

Keebo was lounging in Rantaro's living room, sprawled across his sofa, reading a magazine with his feet in the air. Rantaro was living alone in an apartment quite a distance away from his family as it was easier for him to commute to and from his college, and ever since he stayed there, Keebo has been visiting more often than necessary, so he was almost always at Rantaro's house. This was the first time he was invited to grocery shopping, though, and it caught him off guard. Even the professor doesn't take him out to run errands such as this. He peeked up from over the magazine, lowering it only to reveal his big round eyes, and considered for a while. It could be fun going to the supermarket, plus domestic life experience?

“Can I really go with you?”

“Of course.”

“Then I shall accompany you in grocery shopping.”

And so Keebo was walking closely next to Rantaro, on their way to the supermarket that wasn’t too far from the apartment complex. While he could definitely afford a car of his own, Rantaro didn’t own one, he preferred to walk and use public transport instead, for some reason not liking cars. Throughout their journey, the two were relatively quiet, but it was a comfortable silence.

When they reached the supermarket, Rantaro grabbed a shopping basket and entered the mart. While he did make a shopping list earlier that morning, he forgot to bring it with him, so now he was just going to go by his instincts. Besides, if he ever forgot anything, the supermarket wasn’t that far to run to anyways. The supermarket was a huge, bright place with hundreds of products lined up on the tall metallic racks. Big yellow labels with the word ‘SALE!’ were pasted on a few racks here and there, probably to inform the patrons of the comparably low prices of the specified products, Keebo guessed. There were also so many people that in some aisles, the two had to squeeze through or avoid going through the lane altogether. There were also children everywhere, some screaming their lungs out begging for toys or something. It was quite the sight, really.

There wasn’t much in what he could recall of his shopping list, but Rantaro liked to walk around the supermarket thoroughly just for fun. They went into an aisle where there were detergents, softeners, bleach, floor cleaners and all that sanitary stuff and Keebo watched as Rantaro picked a moderately sized bottle of detergent which was a familiar brand, one that he always used, Keebo noted, despite there being at least 10 other commercial brands of detergent. Perhaps there was something more preferable about that brand whether it be the scent or its superior ability to clean clothing compared to other brands.

Since Keebo had nothing to buy, he just followed Rantaro like a little duckling and observed him closely as he looked through the products, making sure to remember the specific type, size, and brand of product Rantaro picked up. He kind of felt bad that he wasn’t contributing to this shopping experience, so while his green haired partner was looking through the miscellaneous boxes of tea, Keebo decided to try his chance and went to grab a packet of square wheat crackers. Rantaro likes to drink tea, so this could be a possibly good complementary snack to his tea time.

“Rantaro, would you like to purchase this snack? It has quite the nutritional benefit as indicated on the box,” he said, walking up to Rantaro. The latter took the box from Keebo’s hand and read the information written. Would he receive the offering with open arms or will he ask Keebo to return the crackers back where he found it? The little robot was so relieved when Rantaro dropped the box into the shopping basket in his hand and responded with a gleeful “thank you!” Keebo couldn’t help but beam happily, thankful that his suggestion was not rejected.

They soon arrived at the fresh produce area and there were so much vegetables, fruits, beans, rice, fish, and various meat. It was quite crowded here, mostly with what Keebo could only guess to be moms. Rantaro walked to the vegetables area and picked out a few cucumbers. He looked at Keebo for a while and said “Keebo, could you help me with this?”

“Sure, but…what should I do?”

“Just take this to the weighing counter, the employee will do the rest.”

Keebo took the cucumbers and went to line up at the counter, there were a few people before him, so he had plenty of time to study what must be done. As it turned out, all he had to do was hand the bag to the employee, they will weigh it, paste the price sticker, and he would receive the cucumbers back. While he barely did anything, Keebo felt so happy that he got to experience ‘getting the cucumbers weighed’. He practically ran back to Rantaro who had just finished picking his preferred fish.

“I did it, I successfully weighed the fruit!” he placed the bag in the basket that Rantaro held out and looked up at the latter with sparkly eyes. Rantaro chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately.

“You did a great job, Keebo. I’m so proud of you,” while the praise seemed more suited for children under the age of 12, Keebo felt pleased anyway. Knowing that he was able to assist his partner really boosted his energy for the day. Rantaro was almost done with his shopping, all he needed left was deodorant but while they passed the skin care products, Rantaro asked, “is there anything _you_ want to get, Keebo? You came all this way, might as well buy something…”

Of course there was nothing he _needed_ but perhaps something he _wanted_ would suffice? With that, Keebo changed his direction and looked around the stationery aisle, followed by an ever smiling Rantaro. He wasn’t even sure what he was looking for but when he saw the stack of colouring books, Keebo immediately grabbed one. And a set of coloured pencils.

“So cute,” Rantaro commented. Keebo blushed as when he heard that and started fidgeting. “Ah you really are cute,” he laughed as he swung an arm around Keebo’s neck, hugging him tightly as Keebo shyly dug his face into Rantaro’s chest.

When they got home later that day, Keebo helped Rantaro put his groceries away. After cleaning up the apartment, the two sat together in the living room and coloured in Keebo’s new colouring book together as they talked about their past experience in colouring. It was a really great day and Keebo was so happy he got to experience a few new things that day including the shopping ritual.


End file.
